New Frontier
''New Frontier ''is the fifth season of Nutty's Storytime and the first of Series C, premiering on July 23, 2014. The season concluded with the finale on December 17, 2014. The season takes place 78 years after Ghost Genocide. ''It focuses at first on the events during President Amy's administration of VMK, but later on the word Xerxes and the fall of the Cult of Gallifrey. Main characters include President Amy, The Archduke, Simon, Grace, Nicholas, Deeba, Judy, Marie, and Blake. Due to the public's demand that Tomorrowland be used, it was a central part of the season. It is the first season since ''Adventureland to feature a cast of primarily new characters, though several former characters returned. At the beginning of the season, producers hinted at a special celebration for the 100th episode, which may or may not have fallen in this season. By mid-August, producers confirmed that a special episode would indeed be released this season and serve as a midway point. A special three-part midway finale event began in mid-September and concluded in October with "The Fall of the Cult of Gallifrey." Following the 100th episode, producers announced a 20-day break from the show. This also marked the first time a season was split in two parts. The season resumed with "The Wanted" on October 31, 2014. Producers announced at the end of "The Warning" that there would never be a season this long again. Production Conception Following the long hiatus during Ghost Genocide, it was unsure whether there would be a Season 5. Producers had no ideas in mind and could have gone either way. An outcry from the public allowed the show to continue. Producers "took small ideas and then combined them to make one big idea." Storytelling The stories are to be told by Rhys, as usual, in various rooms around VMK including, for the first time, Tomorrowland. Title Sequence The official title sequence was released for the fourth episode. It was unique and remodeled from previous intros. It was the first season to have a title sequence on hand at the start of the season. It was held off until the fourth episode so that the public would be familiar with all the main characters. After the 100th episode aired, producers changed the title sequence, removing Amy and Nicholas and replacing them with Marie and Judy. The title sequence changed again after "The Warning." The Archduke was replaced with his real name: Kevin. Judy's name was changed to Olivia and Lily was added as a special guest. Promotion For the first time, producers released a "next time on" video at the end of the preceding season. The video is to the right. Because the intro was new and exciting, producers kept the video promotion in the same theme as the previous ones to keep the intro as a surprise. At the end of the 100th episode, producers released another trailer for the remaining half of the season. The footage used was a combination of the various intros for various episodes across the seasons. Broadcast Crisis Immediately at the beginning of the season, from the first episode onwards, producers knew of the troubles with broadcasting episodes. The medium through which the episodes were narrated was unreliable and slow. It also resulted in a higher percentage of errors and confusion. Producers actively sought a solution, mostly to no avail. However, on August 23, 2014, producers announced a solution. A new software was downloaded into the mainframe, expediting the broadcast process. The episodes resumed at a much more normal pace sometime during the last week of August. Plot TBR Cast Main *President Amy (Part 1) *The Archduke *Simon *Deeba *Nicholas (Part 1) *Grace *Blake *Cherry *Judy (Part 2) *Marie (Part 2) Recurring *Aaron *Elena *Marie (Part 1) Guest *Gallifreyan *Sasha *Lewis and Clark Hudson *Ren *Spencer Tate *Mets the Mailman * Major Edwin Eths Episodes 'A: '''Producers commisioned a three-part midway finale to celebrate the 100th Episode. Originally, only the 99th and 100th episodes were going to be part of the special. However, it was later decided to wrap up the two main story lines before proceeding with the 100th episode. "The Colors" leaves a cliffhanger on Deeba and Blake's storylines and "The Night to Remember" detailed Simon's exile. "The Fall of the Cult of Gallifrey" was the 100th episode, airing on October 10 and 11, 2014. '''B: '''On November 26 and 27, 2014, producers aired four episodes as a Thanksgiving Special, the first of its kind. None of the episodes had a theme of Thanksgiving, and producers acknowledged this. The special was the broadcast of four episodes at once. The last of the two episodes aired at midnight and 12:30am respectively. '''C: '''The finale aired in the 42nd episode slot on December 17, 2014, nearly six months after the premiere. Reception Trivia *Lewis and Clark Hudson were originally designed to be main characters this season, but when producers reviewed Season 2 and saw what a clusterfuck it was, they decided to just give the public closure about where they ended up (as Sasha's adopted sons). *Operation Blele and the odd circumstances of Grant's death were mentioned in such a way in "The Procession" that it was assumed that they would be central plot points. However, it was revealed at the end of the fifth episode that producers had only just remembered such development. *This is the second season to face the technical difficulties of broadcasting. The first time this issue occurred was midway through ''Ghost Genocide. ''That issue was resolved two months later. This issue was solved with a new broadcast system software. *This is the first season to be produced while this website was operational. Therefore, all that is associated with this season is the most illustrious on the site. *Producers regard this season as the beginning of a Golden Age. They credit this website, their fan, and ''Doctor Who for this inspiration. However, after the finale, producers said decisively that it was too long and that the next season would be amazing if it did not correlate directly to the previous season. *Every episode begins with "The." *This season had the greatest number of guest characters. *The season was divided in two parts after a 20-day hiatus from the show. This gave producers the opportunity to change the title sequence. *This is the longest season, both in terms of written words and tenure. It ties with Fantasyland for most episodes, with 42. However, the episodes of this season are longer. *The most ever episodes broadcasted at once, 4, were told on November 10, 2014. On November 26 and 27, 2014, four more episodes were aired at once as part of the first Thanksgiving Special. *This is the only season to be officially split into two parts. **''Fantasyland'' had four "finales," but the title sequence never changed to accomodate such. **''Hellfire ''was also split unofficially into two parts; due to nearly half the second part being cut, producers retroactively merged both parts. Category:Seasons Category:Series C